


Angelique Freaques (The World Ends With You: Gothic Lolita TG/TF)

by MirageSand



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Angelique Freaques (The World Ends With You: Gothic Lolita TG/TF)

Angelique Freaques (The World Ends With You TG)

It was another day and another mission in the Shibuya UG for the players of the Reapers Game. “Where am I?”Neku wondered as he rubbed his head, getting up off the ground. He looked around and figured out that he was in A-East. “Where’s stalker?” he thought before hearing her voice call out. “Hey Neku! It’s about time for you to wake up. We already got the mission for today.” Shiki told him. “We got a mission? I don’t remember seeing a counter on my hand.” Neku thought as he checked his hand confirming there was no counter. He checked his phone and saw the mission text (Today’s mission is to reach Molco. No time limit.) “It’s a good thing we don’t have any time limit today. We can take it easy, maybe even do some shopping.” Shiki said. “We don’t have time to relax, try thinking. They probably have a time limit waiting for us.” He said back to her. “Either way we got to go through Dongenzaka so we can first get to Scramble Crossing.” Shiki told Neku before dragging him in the right direction.

Before they could get to Dongenzaka there was a wall and next to it; Neku saw a black hooded reaper with a red handkerchief covering his mouth. “Like a bolt from the blue. It’s time for the reaper review.” The reaper said to them, issuing them an objective to clear the wall. “Question 1: Who is the store owner of Lapin Angelique? Question 2: Which of the following objects can be found at Lapin Angelique? Question 3: How much does a Vampire dress at Lapin Angelique cost?” Neku wasn’t able to answer even one of the questions. “I don’t even know what this Lapin Angelique is.” He told Shiki who responded with the answer. “It’s a gothic Lolita shop here in A-East. Come one I will take you there.” With no choice he followed Shiki over to the shop. Upon entering they were greeted by the store owner, a girl with brunette pig tails wearing a small black hat and a fancy black dress. “Princess K will assist you. Princess K works here to study the royal etiquette of the bunny realm.” Princess K said to them. “What’s with this freak?” Neku thought. 

He had planned on just getting the information they needed, but it didn’t work out that way. “Neku, I want to check out the clothes here.” Shiki said, and Neku was unable to stop her. She looked around the store with Princess K helping her out to find an outfit. Eventually she bought a bunny parka, a red two-tiered skirt and some ribbon shoes. Shiki headed off to the changing room to try them on and afterwards buy them. He was hoping they were done, but Shiki decided to change into her new clothes right now. Soon she came out in her new outfit and showed it off to Neku. She was wearing a black parka that had bunny ears on the hood and cut off shoulders, a red and black miniskirt, and pink lace up shoes. “Well, how do I look?” Shiki said while doing a little twirl. “We’re done here” was the only response Neku gave and the two left the store with Shiki pouting.

Now that they had the answers to the questions, they could make it through. Neku talked to the reaper again and gave him the correct answers. “Objective met. Wall clear!” With the wall down, Neku and Shiki were able to get through to Dongenzaka. Unfortunately for the pair there was another reaper blocking the way to the 104 building. “It’s just one of those red hooded reapers, this shouldn’t be too hard.” Neku thought as they approached the reaper to get their instructions. “Want past this wall? Defeat all of the noise in A-East, using only Lapin Angelique brand pins.” The reaper told them which annoyed Neku. “Using only Lapin Angelique pins? I don’t even have one, now I got to go back to that store.” The two had no choice, but to go back to the store where Neku bought enough pins, while Shiki got some jewelry to wear and chatted with Princess K. After they were done, they headed outside to deal with the noise.

Neku and Shiki used their player pins to scan the area and Neku noticed two big things immediately. First was that there was so many Noise in the area. “The area is practically teeming with them! Do they expect me to waste my time on this?” Neku thought. The other thing he noticed was that there was dozens of Lolita’s in the area. He wasn’t too surprised because that gothic Lolita store was here, but there was still a swarm of them. The real problem for Neku and Shiki was that they could hear all their thoughts thanks to the player pins. He tried his best to ignore them, but it was hard to avoid. The two began fighting against some of the Noise, with Neku having to adjust to his new pins. Each time they beat the Noise, they were back to being bombarded by the thoughts of the Lolita’s. They seemed to just get louder and louder. The girls continued endlessly about Lapin Angelique and their new clothes, makeup, and tips. As Neku and Shiki fought more and more Noise, they were feeling an attachment growing to their new pins and clothes. Whenever the pins leveled up, Neku felt a strange tingle in the back of his mind.

By the time they were done, the thoughts of the Lolita’s were ringing in their minds. “I love Lapin Angelique!” “It’s my favorite store.” “Let me show you the newest dress I got from Lapin Angelique.” There’s nothing like wearing a Lapin Angelique dress!” Thoughts like these flooded Neku and Shiki’s minds and they were finding it hard to notice their own thoughts among the maelstrom of invading voices. Even when they stopped scanning, the voices were still fresh and increasingly natural to them. It was harder and harder for the two to remember those weren’t originally theirs. Neku never thought he would so vividly able to recall what makeup to use to match a certain dress color. “Well we should be able to get to 104 now.”Shiki said to Neku who nodded in agreement as the two headed back to the reaper in Dongenzaka. “Objective met. Wall clear!” With that they were a bit closer to their goal. “There is probably more reapers blocking the way.” Thought Neku.

Since it was a small area, the two could see the reapers standing in front of the entrance to the Scramble Crossing. “Are they trying to annoy us into Erasure?” Neku was getting frustrated by the constant detours he had to make. “We have to do it if we want to get over to Molco.”Shiki said while glancing at her phone. They continued onwards to the red hooded reaper to see what he wanted. “Want past this wall? Then make Lapin Angelique the number one brand in this area.” The reaper instructed Neku and Shiki. Hearing the store’s name again gave the two a strangely happy feeling. Neku looked to see how it was doing in the area right now. “It can’t be! The brand is at the very bottom, it will take an eternity to get done.” Neku said aloud while Shiki thought about it. “It would go up quicker with using their pins and clothing’s.” Shiki was beginning to smirk a little while she said it. “Well yeah, but you are already wearing the clothes and I’m using the pins. We should be fine.” Neku responded with a bit of suspicion. Shiki’s smirk got noticeably bigger while she talked. “I meant that you should wear the brand from head to toe too. We would be done a lot faster.” Neku jumped back in shock at the suggestion. “What!? I’m not going to…” Before he finished his sentence, he started thinking. The thoughts of that crowd of Lolita’s were still ringing in his mind. Between that and the pins, he was growing a strange attachment to the store. “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to try something there.” He thought as he visualized all the outfits the Lolita’s talked about. “Fine, I guess I can find something there.” Neku said to a snickering Shiki before they went back to Lapin Angelique.

When the two reentered Lapin Angelique, Shiki quickly started chatting with Princess K. “Hey Princess K, do you think you could help my friend find an outfit?” Shiki asked while pointing to the embarrassed Neku. “Of course, Princess K would be as happy as a peacock to assist you.” She said with a smile as she grabbed Neku’s hand and led him to some clothes. She first handed him a pair of shoes and some stockings. “These platform shoes of ours will fit perfectly and these stockings will look simply elegant alongside them.” Neku felt an odd joy as he held the clothes. Next Princess K took out a blonde wig and a ribbon mini hat like the one she wore. Princess K was about to find the final piece of the outfit for Neku when something caught his eye. For some reason when he saw one of the dresses it was entrancing him. The earlier thoughts from the Lolita’s flooded his mind when he saw it, and Neku was dumbly staring at the dress. “Has our Lace-up dress caught your eye? It is a personal favorite of Princess K” She said to Neku who nodded slightly. She smiled gently and got the dress for him and Neku headed off to the dressing room.

Neku looked at the pile of clothes with a mix of joy and embarrassment. Part of him said not to wear it, but there was a strange compulsion in his mind. Eventually he gave in as he stripped down to his underwear. First he slid up the soft black and white stripped stockings followed by putting the thick black platform shoes on his feet. Next was the blonde wig, it felt strange having hair tickling his back, but he didn’t find it that bad. The hat was small, black and had a red ribbon tied to it. Neku had to tie it below his chin in order to wear it. The only piece remaining was the dress. Neku couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he looked it over. It was a frilly black dress with white accents. The sleeves went down to the wrists and the shirt was two tiered. He couldn’t hold back any longer and stepped into the dress. Neku looked into the mirror, and studied his reflection. He could barely recognize himself with the wig and the frilly girly outfit. He knew this wasn’t like him, but he couldn’t help himself. The sight of the dress slightly swaying from the air was hypnotizing to him. “A little change isn’t too bad I guess.” Neku thought as he left the dressing room, forgetting his old clothes.

When Neku got back, Shiki and Princess K greeted him with smiles and a couple of small claps. Neku’s face turned a little red while he was complemented on his new outfit. “Looks great Neku. I knew you would look better in a great outfit. You have to keep up with the trends.” Shiki said. “I’m only wearing it because of the mission.” Neku unconvincingly responded as he paid for the outfit and said goodbye to Princess K. The two headed back over to 104 and Neku was somewhat happy that only reapers and other players could see him outside of the shops. “Then again, it might not be so bad to show the outfit off a little…” he wondered to himself. It wasn’t like he could stop thinking about the outfit if he wanted to. Between the soft fabric of the dress rubbing against his skin, or the clacking of his hard shoes against the ground, there was no way for him to forget what he was wearing. They were foreign and strange sensations to Neku, but he was growing to love them. They filled his mind with bliss and joy; it all seemed so natural and normal to him now.

“Now that we are all set, it’s time to erase some Noise.” Shiki said as they began scanning for Noise in 104. By the first couple of battles, Neku had noticed something. The clothes he was wearing granted him great power, yet he also felt weaker in some ways. He seemed to be more fragile and couldn’t take as many hits. At time he felt a bit helpless like a princess or a dainty doll. Neku found it surprisingly exhilarating, being so powerful yet helplessly feminine. He couldn’t resist giggling a little at the thought. After a few more battles, the Lapin Angelique brand was rising, and the pair noticed there was more Lolita’s in the area. “Changing the brands here in the UG has an effect of the RG, do you think that’s why there is so many more Lolita’s.” Shiki said while trying to figure it out. “Possibly, though it might not be so bad.” Neku said while looking over the new crowd. He was feeling a strange bond with them.

A new crowd of Lolita’s meant that Neku and Shiki were being overwhelmed during their scans again. It felt like they were being drawn to their thoughts. The Lolita’s continued thinking about their clothes, likes, and how they want to behave and act. Neku and Shiki absorbed these behaviors and thoughts like a sponge. As the battle went on, Neku found his posture shifting to match the Lolita’s. He carried himself more femininely and walked with shorter steps while swaying his hips a little. The two of them knew they were done when the giant screen on the 104 building proudly displayed the Lapin Angelique logo. Now the brand was being advertised to the busiest spot in Shibuya. “Looks like we should be able to get through to Scramble Crossing now.” Shiki said excitedly, but then wondered about something that was bothering her. Neku too felt like something was off.”I don’t know why, I just feel a little naked for some reason,” He thought before looking at Shiki. At that moment they knew what to do.

Princess K smiled when she saw Neku and Shiki enter her store once more. They were planning to ask Princess K for help on picking out makeup, but thanks to listening to all those Lolita’s thoughts, they knew what to do. The pair went around the store finding some appropriate makeup and cute purses to store them. Afterwards they chatted with Princess K for a while as they applied the makeup. Neku was surprised to see himself apply the makeup so expertly, it was like he did it a thousand times before. He rubbed multiple different types of creams into his face followed by some blush on his cheeks. Next he curled his eyelashes with some mascara and applied some dark eye shadow. He grabbed a tube of black lipstick and carefully coated his lips with it. After, he spritzed himself with some rose scented perfume. Finally he coated his fingernails and toenails in matching black nail polish. Meanwhile, Shiki now had blood red fingernails and ruby red lips. She placed a short black wig on her head and styled it like normal. When they were done the three all giggled as they looked each other over.

There was one last thing the pair had to before they could leave. Neku and Shiki picked up multiple frilly and lacy bras and panties in dark colors and went to the changing room to put some on. Neku replaced his old underwear with a set of black panties and a bra, admiring how much better it felt. Neku had also bought a corset that crushed his waist into a feminine shape. It hurt quite a bit, but he was proud of the result. He looked into the mirror and saw a pretty gothic doll staring back at him, and couldn’t be happier. The two paired for all the items with Neku also buying a plush. Afterwards Neku and Shiki began exchanging farewells with Princess K. “Thank you for your purchases. Hop in whenever you're nearby. I'll have tea ready and waiting.” Princess K said to the two with a warm smile. “We would be delighted to.” Neku and Shiki said as they curtsied to Princess K and left.

Neku looked over his new plush M’sieur Lapin, the rabbit mascot of Lapin Angelique. “You should have bought one too, he is better than that piggy doll you have.” Neku said to Shiki who bitterly retorted. “Mr. Mew is not a pig! He’s a cat.” Neku shrugged it off, he still didn’t like having a partner but at least she loved Lapin Angelique just as much as him. Up till now he didn’t know what he was going to do after the Reapers game, but now he did. “When this is over, I want to go work at Lapin Angelique alongside Princess K.” He smiled as he imagined his ideal life surrounded by so many frilly dresses. “Let’s get a move on; I want to finish this mission so we can get back to some tea with Princess K.” Neku said as Shiki agreed with him before the two headed out once more.


End file.
